federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Ozara Venik nee Brik
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Ozara Brik (Mirror) Ozara Venik nee Brik is a Legate in the Cardassian military. Once in the third order and a member of the ruling triumvirate, Ozara took a briefly reduced rank to the 31st in order to focus on her son and family after a devastating divorce but returned to the third after the second Romulan-Cardassian war. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. For her future plot counterpart, see Ozara Bern nee Brik. Background Information The Briik's came from a lower class family and one closely associated with the docks and fishing. Her father, trying to keep the family together, died in a boating accident when Ozara was 19. Having no other source of income, Ozara joined the military to look after the family. Her parents, always wanting a son, continued trying, giving up after having eight girls. All of Ozara's sister's and her mother died in the bombing of Larkarian City in 2375. Though Ozara provided most of her income to the family in support, she was estranged from her mother and would often speak in distaste about the woman. She was once referenced as having a relative, possibly sister, named Isela Brik. Children Celar Bern *'Born: '''May 10, 2380. *'Father:' Eron Bern *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As the only child, Celar Bern, was only conceived after many miscarriages and then finally a complete transplant of Ozara's uterus. Taking careful steps to ensure he was born, Celar remains Ozara's pride and joy, often babying him and keeping him close as a 'Mama's Boy.' Celar was named after Ozara's co-wife, known as Hara to everyone else, but her true name was Celara. Tret Venik *'Born: June 10, 2389. *'''Father: Duras Venik CP *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As their only biological child, Tret Venik CP, was a miracle that only came to be after many miscarriages. More is to be developed. Step-Children The Venik's *For Ozara's step-children through the Venik's, please refer to the Venik Children page. This only applies to Current Plots. Personal Life Eron Bern *Married - June 24, 2376; *Widow - September, 2380. Ozare met her first husband, Eron Bern, in 2374 during the Dominion war when he was her superior officer. Making it through the struggles and the Larkarian bombing, Ozara was then assigned by Gul Halor Revok to woo the young officer. Having feelings of her own for the man, Ozara had no trouble getting Eron into her bed, however when the orders came out Eron felt betrayed. Soon enough, he realized her feelings were genuine and the two became a couple at the end of of the Cardassian civil war in early 2376. They were married several months later. Their biggest hurdle was Ozara's inability to conceive, trying several times but suffering many miscarriages. In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. Celara Illian *Married - November 04, 2376; *Widow - July, 2379. Ozara met her former Co-Wife, Celara Illian, when her husband had a brief affair. Wishing to make things right, they married making the woman Ozara's co-wife. This marriage lasted almost three years before 'Hara' died while pregnant during an epidemic in mid 2379. Sen Anton *Married - June 24, 2382; *Divorced - March, 2383. Ozara met her second husband, Sen Anton, in late 2381 when she was sent to the mUniverse to rescue Questa from the clutches of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Able to find the woman with the help of a man named Onel, she discovered that Onel was really Eron Bern. He had been trapped in the mUniverse, with a new identity and couldn't remember his family. When Questa and Ozara confronted him, he started to remember and came back with them. Under the new identity of Sen Anton, they remarried six years to the day from their original marriage. Sen took Bern's name and a position as a Civilian Engineer. However, Ozara soon came to realize how much Eron had changed and that he was no longer the man she fell in love with several years prior. She had an affair, which resulted in the unraveling of their marriage and they divorced in early 2383. Onel Brosan Ozara met her lover, Onel Brosan, as described in the 'Sen Anton' description above. Despite their disconnection, both Onel and Ozara maintain a certain amount of attraction to the other and deep down feelings of love. During the Romulan-Cardassian war (Second), they reignited their flame and Ozara had an affair. Conceiving Onel's baby, she lost it in a miscarriage but her husband, Duras, remained in denial. The affair ended when he was infuriated to realize she was pregnant with Duras' child. Dayin Letho-Evek Ozara met her former lover, Dayin Letho-Evek, during the Cardassian Civil War 2376 and formed a brief attachment to Ozara which was facilitated by her switching bodies with her younger self, who then offered Dayin one of his first sexual experiences. Having no recollection of this as an adult, Ozara became wary of the boy and maintained a distance. Once Dayin joined the military, there was often tension between Dayin, Ozara and her husband Eron. Soon enough, Dayin took an interest in their adopted daughter Cydja Damar-Bern and had a sexual relationship with her to spite Eron. When Eron found out, Dayin was castrated and left on his own until Eron disappeared in later 2380. Wishing to get revenge on the man, Dayin pursued Ozara, starting a sexual relationship with her between 2380-2381 when she thought her husband was dead. Ozara, eventually guilt ridden called the affair off in it's early stages. Duras Venik *Married - July 17, 2385. Ozara met her third husband, Duras Venik, when he was a friend of her first husband Eron Bern during the civil war. Ozara became friends with him too and formed a brief sexual relationship with him just after the Dominion War while stationed on Kron. This soon changed as Duras got a fiance and Ozara developed an interest in Bern. Several years later, Ozara often felt Duras was the one person she could rely on when upset. Sexual tension surged up several times until Duras and Ozara had a brief affair while Duras was married to Kohsii Venik. While stationed on the Tasok, they were intimate once again and when Ozara had a miscarriage, they realized their affections for each other. Kohsii Venik *Married - July 17, 2385. Ozara met her co-wife, Kohsii Venik, as Duras' first wife. Despite making the most money of the couple, she attempts to make all things equal. Ozara respects Kohsii and leaves the final decisions to her. They are working on their relationship. Military Career Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2366-2370, Ozara entered into the Social Science field with a degree in Political Science. Ozara joined the military a year after the death of her father to support the family. Serving on ships like the Warship Zertik or the Warship Reykal, because of a need more more money, Ozara often resorted to sleeping with superiors, which garnered her a bad reputation, however enabled her to rise through the ranks quickly. She was demoted during the Dominion War in favour of her soon to be husband Eron Bern, but worked hard worked her way up the ranks until she was Gul. Upon Eron's 'death' in 2381, she assumed the role of Legate of the 3rd order. Eventually, in 2383 she left the triumvirate and assumed leadership of the 31st order. When in battle, Ozara is in command of the Cardassian Warship Tasok. During the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) Ozara was forced back into her role as the third legate. Years as *'D'ja:' 2370 - 2371 *'Kara:' 2371 - 2373; 2376 - 2379 *'Glinn:' 2373 - 2375 *'Gul:' 2379 - 2381 *'Legate:' 2381 - Current 1 Ozara Venik nee Brik Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Social Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2347 Category:All Characters